El Problema
by Slythy
Summary: Un songfic ^^, está lindo, leanlo, es mi fic de despedida :(


El Problema Autor: Ricardo Arjona  
  
N/A: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling :P  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una chica pelirroja de dieciseis años entraba con la cabeza en alto al gran comedor. Era su sexto año en Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería. Su vida había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma niña enamorada del chico que vivió, y tampoco se sonrojaba con facilidad. Su cuerpo había cambiado, al igual que sus gustos, y los chicos del colegio no tardaron en notar estos cambios. Era más desinhibida, y no dudaba dos veces en decir que no a uno de los tantos chicos que le proponían salir con ella. Ni el mismo Harry Potter se pudo resistir, pero fue rechazado... Sólo había una persona, con la cual Virginia se sentía extraña, con la que tenía que bajar la vista, ese chico era el unico que la hacia volver a sonrojarse .......ese chico era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El problema no fue hallarte  
  
El problema es olvidarte  
  
El problema no es tu ausencia. El problema es que te espero. El problema no es problema  
  
El problema es que me duele  
  
El problema no es que mientas  
  
El problema es que te creo.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*----*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Gran parte de los chicos, se volvieron para verla entrar. Así era todos los días, pero a ella no le importaba. Miró hacia todos lados, pero con un solo onjetivo, divisar unos ojos grises, en los que pensaba todo el día. Sus ojos, se posaron disimulados, en la mesa de Slytherin, donde un rubio platinado la miraba detenidamente. Al darse cuenta de q Ginny tenía la mirada sobre él, esbozó una de esas sonrisas irresistibles, lo que probocó que Virginia, se sonrojase, bajara la cabeza, y fuera rápido hacia su mesa, donde se sentó al lado de su hermano.  
  
-Ginny!! Suerte que te encuentro, mamá te envió ésto- dijo Ron, estendiéndole un paquete. -¿Qué es?- -No lo sé- con esto último se dio vuelta para darle un beso a su novia, Hermione.  
  
Ginny abrió la bolsa y se encontró con la túnica que le había pedido a su madre para el baile de Navidad. Por supuesto era de segunda mano, y estaba un poco manchada. Sus ojos se entristecieron al pensar que nunca tendría el nivel para estar con él. No era nadie a su lado. Pero ella no quería que cambie, le gustaba por ser él. Frío y ambicioso, como un Malfoy. Levantó su vista, y encontró lo que buscaba unos ojos grises la miraban. Entonces pensó que su amor podía ser correspondido, que el la quisiera, pero algo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Draco estaba señalándo su túnica y riéndose con sus guardaespaldas.  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El problema no es que juegues  
  
El problema es que es conmigo  
  
Si me gustaste por ser libre  
  
Quien soy yo para cambiarte  
  
Si me quede queriendo solo  
  
Como hacer para obligarte  
  
El problema no es quererte  
  
Es que tu no sientas lo mismo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y comprendió, que lo de ellos nunca iba a poder ser. Tomo el paquete y su túnica y salió lo más rápido, pero disimuladamente que pudo del Gran comedor. Aprobechó que era domingo y tenía toda la tarde libre para sentarse en su árbol preferido, cerca del estadio de quidditch. Apenas se sentó, sus ojos, se deshicieron de esas lágrimas que tanto querían salir. Estuvo un largo rato llorando y pensando en el, hasta que lo vio. Siempre que quería estar lejos del Slytherin, algo pasaba y ella terminaba haciendo lo que menos quería, enamorarse mas.... Ahora lo tenía ante sus ojos, a miles de metros, montado en su escoba, y con esa sonrisa.......  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
  
Como encontrarle una pestaña  
  
A lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
  
Como encontrarle plataformas  
  
A lo que siempre fue un barranco  
  
Como encontrar en la alacena  
  
Los besos que no me diste. Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
  
Es que el problema no es cambiarte  
  
El problema es que no quiero  
  
*-*--*-*-*--*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó, tratando de olvidar. Se vistió, se arregló como siempre, tomó sus libros y se fue a su próxima clase, ya que se le había hecho tarde para desayunar. Iba corriendo, para que no le bajaran puntos a u casa, pero una fría voz, la hizo detener...  
  
-¿ A donde vas tan apurada Weasley?- Draco apareció detrás de ella tomándola por el hombro. -Ah??? Ahh....tengo una clase..y..estem...llego tarde- dijo toda abergonzada. - No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo quiero comprobar algo....  
  
Sin que ella pudiera contestar nada, la tomó por la barbilla, y le dio un suave beso. Pasó su otra mano por la cintura de la chica, y con la otra le sujetó el cuello, mientras intensificó el beso. Ginny estaba perpleja, pero no podía desperdiciar el momento q tanto había estado estado esperando. Paso una mano por la espalda del chico, y la otra la paso por su pelo. Draco la guió hasta la pared, que se encontraba detras , donde ella se apoyó, y él la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Poco a poco se separaron por la falta de aire. Ginny abrió los ojos y miró a Malfoy que tenía una cara confusa  
  
-¿Qué es lo que querías comprobar?- preguntó  
  
Draco la soltó, y se alejó un poco de ella, dejandola bastante confundida.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le volvió a hablar -Nada..........- dijo él  
  
Empezó a caminar para irse, pero a los pocos pasos se dio vuelta y la miró...  
  
-Sólo quería comprobar si besabas tan bien como te veías...........y para sorpresa mia.....besas mucho mejor q eso.......- dijo esto muy sonrojado y luego se fue...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El problema no es que duela  
  
El problema es que me gusta  
  
El problema no es el daño  
  
El problema son las huellas  
  
El problema no es lo que haces  
  
El problema es que lo olvido  
  
El problema no es que digas  
  
El problema es lo que callas. -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Despúes de todas las clases del día, Ginny se fue a su cuarto para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Parecía un sueño, el beso fue genial. Había besado a muchos chicos, pero ninguno como él. Besaba de una forma especial, podría decir que en ese beso sintió ¿amor? No. No podía ser, el era Draco, Draco Malfoy......y al fin de cuentas, el solo la había usado... -**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
  
El problema no fue hallarte  
  
El problema es olvidarte  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Mientras lloraba silenciosamente en su cama, por ese amor no correspondido, una hermosa lechuza de brillantes plumas negras, se posó sobre su brazo. Se incorporó suavemente, limpió sus ojos, y acarició al ave. -Hola, ¿Qué me traes?- dijo desatándo un pergamino de la pata del animal. Una vez, con el pergamino en la mano, desató un listón verde, y lo desenrrolló. Estaba escrita en tinta verde, con brillo plateado. Nunca nadie le había mandado una carta así de importante. Se quedó sorprendida observándola. La lechuza le picoteó la mano y ella reaccionó y comenzó a leerla......  
  
Wealsey: Todo el día estuve pensando en el beso. No sé porque pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Estos días te estuve observando, creo que lo notaste. Si algo de lo que hice te hirió lo lamento, pero no podía reconocer que algo sentía hacia vos. No me pidas que cambie, no puedo, soy así. Si me aceptás de esta forma, quiero pedirte que seas mi pareja para el baile. No lo tomemos como algo formal, solo para aclarar lo que sentimos, aunque creo que yo ya lo sé. Espero tu respuesta. Cariñosamente. Draco Malfoy.  
  
No podía creerlo, luego de leer y releeer la carta, tomo una pluma, un pedazo de pergamino y escribió...  
  
Acepto. V. W  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- El problema no es que mientas  
  
El problema es que te creo  
  
El problema no es cambiarte  
  
El problema es que no quiero  
  
El problema no es quererte  
  
Es que tu no sientas lo mismo  
  
El problema no es que juegues  
  
El problema es que es conmigo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Holas ^^ Bueno, en realidad no se pq escribí esto, pero bueno.... Con respecto a mis otros dos fics, no esperen los siguientes capitulos, pq con este fic d/g, ya me retiro de esto, no sirvo para escribir...^^UUUuuu Les mando un beso enorme a todosss!!!! y porfis hagan muchos d/g pq me encantannn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Si hay alguna falta de otrografia, o algo raro, sorry^^ La canción es de Ricardo Arjona y se llama * El Problema*, esta muy buena, escúchenla!! ^^ Porfis dejen review!!!!!!! Se los pido!!!!!!!!! Besos y abrazos!!....  
  
Slythy! 


End file.
